


i wish i was haechan

by cherrywave



Series: Tales Of The Broken [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, Violence, content warning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-28
Updated: 2020-09-28
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26696086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrywave/pseuds/cherrywave
Summary: "how could i hate him,he's such an angel,but then again,kinda wish he were dead,"that could be arranged.- a rendition of 'Heather', by Conan Gray
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Lee Donghyuck | Haechan
Series: Tales Of The Broken [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905235
Kudos: 6





	i wish i was haechan

**Author's Note:**

> warning: this whole fic involves the mention of killing and violence, read at own risk! happy reading!

“i wish i was haechan,” renjun said as jeno’s gaze followed lee haechan, or as people labeled: ‘an angel’, renjun agreed, he’s such an angel, but then again, he kinda wished he was dead.

renjun pondered to himself as haechan passed by, ‘that could be arranged’.

it started with a thought: kill lee haechan. renjun found it easy, maybe because he had been playing among us for some time now, or maybe it really was that easy.

he had two options in mind: a sharp blow on the head, or stabbing him right in the chest. renjun thought to himself: ‘i have to clean the blood though’. a sharp blow to the head it is.

now he needed an alibi, maybe asking his friends to hang out, saying he was to arrive late, but renjun encountered a problem: he didn’t have friends, self explanatory.

jeno wasn’t much of a friend, more of a childhood friend, that he caught feelings for since no one was there for him. jeno did see him as a friend, someone to eat lunch with, and maybe walk home with, when haechan ignored him.

renjun scratched the idea in his head, and immediately thought of a new one: apply for some part-time job. that would give him at least two weeks to orchestrate the murder, and he could just clock in after. he scoffed, why was everything too easy?

so he put everything to action.

haechan is an angel as people proclaimed, he’s popular but he had limited close friends, one good coincidence is that renjun sat next to him in class.

“hello, how are you?” haechan asked once he sat down next to renjun after the break ended.

“i’m fine,” renjun said. “you?”

“good.”

‘shit’, renjun said under his breath.

“the weather’s good,” renjun said. “do you have any plans?”

haechan hummed. “i’ll maybe study for our math test,” he said.

renjun thought for a while. ‘if he was dead, where the hell am i gonna copy my answers- wait, school will probably be closed down-’

“how about you?” haechan asked, catching renjun off-guard.

“nothing much-”

“oh! that reminds me, it’s your birthday on sunday!” haechan said enthusiastically.

renjun forced a smile to donghyuck. “yeah,” he said sheepishly. ‘it’s definitely not my fucking birthday, where the hell did he get that?’

“are you having a party?” haechan asked.

“yeah,” renjun said, a smile creeping up his face. “you should come, there’s not many people attending.”

“sure!” haechan said.

\---

renjun stared at the mirror, showing him an eye-bags ridden motherfucker who was wearing a yellow birthday hat.

“let’s do this,” he said, eyeing a melting ice block sitting on the marble counter of the sink.

renjun soon heard a knock on his door, he rushed over to open the door for haechan.

“happy birthday!” haechan greeted renjun with a hug. “here’s a cake i baked!”

“thank you-”

“where’s everyone?”

“when i said not many people are attending, i meant it.” renjun said which caused haechan to chuckle at his response. “come in.”

renjun led haechan to his kitchen.

“there’s really not much of a party,” renjun said. “so i suggest we get started with the cake?”

haechan nodded. “sure. i’ll help.”

renjun nodded as well, discarding the ice block on the table before setting up the plates.

“where’s your cake knife?”

“you can just use any,” renjun said.

“i guess you’d prefer the sharpest?” haechan said.

renjun froze once he felt a sharp object pushing against his skin.

“i’m not stupid, renjun,” haechan said. “and maybe stop talking too loud.”

renjun felt the knife pierce through his back and his hand burned as he gripped the ice.

“yes, you are.”

renjun turned to haechan and in one full blow, with all his strength, he struck the ice block on haechan’s head and the latter fell on the ground.

he stared at the sight beneath him, haechan was out cold on the ground, his blood pooling around his head. 

renjun rolled his eyes and shook his head. maybe someday, after he does a background check on haechan and when he figures out how to hide a body.


End file.
